


No Doubt

by amorluzymelodia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Nightmare, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorluzymelodia/pseuds/amorluzymelodia
Summary: Request: Reader has a nightmare about Cas being hurt. She wakes up and freaks out. He appears to comfort her, and they end up admitting their feelings.





	

            Hunters get nightmares, it’s just a part of the life. You’d grown to accept that a long time ago. And usually you could handle them, you really could. It was easy when you worked by yourself, when the nightmares were about you getting killed by various monsters. Usually you would just shake if off with a stiff drink, maybe go on a run and remind yourself that you were okay, you were alive and you could handle whatever they threw at you.

            And then you met the Winchester and Castiel. For the first time since you started hunting you had people who cared about you, and who you cared about in return. They became your family. The four of you would hunt together, go to bars afterwards, and though it took a while—due to your deep attachment issues—you eventually became a part of their little dysfunctional family. Sam had an aptitude for research, just like you did. Dean had the same sarcastic sense of humor that more often than not got you into trouble. And then there was Castiel. He’d been shy and awkward at first and honestly when you’d found out he was an angel of the Lord you’d been hesitant. All of the interactions you’d had with angels in the past hadn’t exactly gone swimmingly, so you were wary of him. However, it didn’t take long for Castiel’s awkwardness to grow on you and you found yourself oddly fond of the angel in the oversized trench coat.

            Neither you nor Castiel were exactly chatty when it came to talking about how you were feeling, but you’d learned enough about him and his mannerisms in the months you’d lived in the Bunker to know that he cared for you as well. Though he’d told you on multiple occasions that his “people skills” were rusty, the two of you had settled into a comfortable routine. He’d learned how to make tea during his time as a human and when he sensed you were having a tough night he would make you a cup, just like you liked it. When you saw that the toils of hunting and constantly saving the world were draining him, you would invite him to listen to music with you, laughing when he scrunched up his face at some of your choices before he went on a rant about human’s evolution of music and how he preferred the ancient Egyptians songs over modern day pop. Almost overnight you realized that your feelings for Castiel were becoming more than platonic and it scared you. It wasn’t lost on you that in a hunter’s life, relationships didn’t usually end well, whether they be platonic or romantic. And you didn’t want to bring that down on yourself, or Cas. However, the world has a funny way of ignoring what you wanted, so instead of distancing yourself like your head was telling you to, your heart led you to get closer to Cas. He was comfortable, kind and…safe.

            That safety didn’t last very long though. The nightmares had gotten worse lately, and this time you couldn’t shake them off like before, because now they involved Cas too.

            Tonight’s nightmare consisted of you and Castiel on a hunt in the woods, chasing after some faceless monster. However just as you were about to kill the monster, you lost Castiel in the shadows and the monster grabbed him. No matter how much you told your body to move, you couldn’t run to him in time and you had to watch as the creature ripped at his throat, a blue light shining out of the wound along with the red blood dripping down onto his coat. In the dream, your scream wouldn’t leave your throat, and you had to watch in horror as Castiel died in front of you.

            That’s when you woke up, cold sweat making your pajamas stick to your skin, your breathing heavy and your heart racing. As you sat there, trying to calm down, you had the strange feeling of being watched and you reached for your gun on your nightstand, pointing it in the direction of the intruder.

            “Y/N.” his gravelly voice instantly made you lower your gun, but you couldn’t get your heart to slow down.

            “Cas!” you gasped. “What are you doing in here?”

            His eyebrows creased and he tilted his head in that adorable way that you loved. “You called for me.” He said, confused.

            “No I didn’t.” you said slowly. “I—I was asleep.”

            Cas nodded. “You were calling my name in your sleep, Y/N. You sounded frightened.”

            You ran your hands through your hair, frazzled. “I was just having a nightmare, Cas. It’s fine I get them all the time.”

            Slowly, Castiel walked over to your bed and sat in front of you, taking your hands in his. “You’re shaking.” He said quietly. “Are you still frightened?”

            Lying would be useless, Cas saw right through you. So you nodded shakily. “A bit yeah,” you admitted. “I haven’t had a nightmare like that in a while, I guess it freaked me out more than I thought.”

            “What was it about?” Castiel asked, rubbing his hands over yours, and slowly you stopped shaking. “I’ve heard that talking about nightmares can help.”

            Blush rose in your cheeks at the thought of telling him that the nightmare was about him and you shrugged.

            “You don’t want to hear my dumb problems, Cas. It was just a stupid nightmare, it doesn’t matter.” You ducked your head, not meeting his gaze.

            Cas let go of your hands and placed a few fingers under your chin, tilting your head up softly. “Y/N if it’s bothering you it’s not stupid. And I assure you I do want to hear your problems. You are dear to me and I don’t like seeing you upset.”

            Your heart started racing again, but for a different reason. His words sent your mind reeling, with the possibility that perhaps he felt the same way about you that you felt about him.

            “It…it was about you.” You said quietly and he nodded, urging you to go on. “You and I were hunting a monster and all of the sudden it…it got you. And I…” you took a deep breath. “I couldn’t get to you in time. It killed you right in front of me, Cas and I couldn’t do anything to stop it! I tried to run to you but my body wouldn’t move!” you were speaking fast and your breathing sped up, tears rolling down your cheeks.

            Castiel put his hands on either side of your face, using his thumbs to wipe your tears away. He stared at you seriously for a moment before wrapping his arms around you carefully, one hand on your back and the other on the back of your head.

            “It’s alright, Y/N.” he said softly. “I’m safe, I’m here.”

            “It seemed so real, Cas.” You cried and he just shushed you, stroking your hair slowly. “I can’t lose you, I can’t!”

            “You won’t ever lose me, Y/N. I promise you that.” He said seriously and you pulled back staring into his eyes a moment before leaning forward and pressing your lips to his softly. After a second you pulled back, shocked at yourself.

            “Oh, Cas I’m so sorry!” you said, covering your mouth with your hand. “That was so stupid of me I—“ but you were cut off by Castiel kissing you again.

            “Don’t you dare apologize,” he said when he pulled away and you frowned at him, confused. He smiled at your confusion. “You silly little human,” he said fondly, stroking your cheek softly. “How could you not see how much I love you?”

            Your face broke out in a wide smile. “You…you do?” you asked carefully and he laughed quietly.

            “How could you ever doubt it?” he asked and you laughed, throwing your arms around his neck and he hugged you back. “You’ll never have to doubt it again.”

            “I love you, Cas.” You said, and he hugged you tighter.

            “I love you.” He said and you sighed, content in his arms.


End file.
